This invention relates to an improved method of preparing and packaging automobile wax compositions which provides heretofore desired concentrations of durable components and advantages in application and performance. Heretofore, automobile wax composition preparations were based on a number of compromises. Due in part to desired performance characteristics, some wax compositions are easy to apply and rub-off, but do not provide high gloss or extended water beading. Other wax compositions may be difficult to apply and rub-off, but provide durability for extended periods of time. Durability is generally measured by the user in terms of finish appearance and water beading properties.
In formulating automobile wax compositions, some of the more common ingredients include abrasives, solvents, emulsifiers, waxes, and silicones. Each ingredient serves a particular function or purpose therein. For example, abrasives serve to clean, smooth, and remove oxidized paint and old wax films. Solvents are present for cleaning and dissolving road tar and oily soils, and also serve to dissolve active ingredients such as waxes and silicones into the polish composition. Emulsifiers are employed for cleaning insects and general dirt contaminations, as well as providing product stability.
In addition, automobile wax compositions contain hard waxes and soft waxes. Hard waxes, such as carnauba wax, have a high melting point and thus make the polish film quite glossy and durable. However, application is difficult since hard waxes do not spread and buff easily. Soft waxes are easier to apply and buff, but gloss is less desirable as well as water beading durability. To provide extended water beading durability, artisans have found that a variety of silicone materials will serve this desired function. In addition, other silicones provide improved ease of application, easier buffing, and deeper, and extended polish gloss.
A variety of silicones have been employed in polish formulations, and generally include polydimethyl siloxanes or linear dimethyl silicone oils, and aminofunctional polysiloxanes. The dimethyl silicone oils generally provide ease of application and desirable gloss but are less durable. By the same token, the aminofunctional silicone oils are more durable and provide extended water beading properties to automobile polishes, but tend to be difficult to apply and remove during use due to their rubbery or gummy nature. When used in high concentrations in water external emulsion polishes, the aminofunctional silicone oils cause usage problems in removing dried powder residue from the automobile surface. Oil external emulsions containing high concentrations of aminofunctional silicones produce dried films which are easier to remove from the automobile surface, but are difficult to apply.
In addition, water external emulsion polishes of typical compositions generally produce higher gloss finishes and better cleaning than oil external polishes having similar compositions. Further, pursuant to the prior art, when aminofunctional silicone oils and dimethyl silicone oils are combined during preparation of the polish compositions, it has been found that they dissolve in each other thereby contaminating each other, and thus reduce their respective performances. Accordingly, it would be desirable to isolate the aminofunctional silicone oils from the dimethyl silicone oils until use of the polish composition to obtain maximum performance from these ingredients.